And Baby Makes Three
by darkgirl3
Summary: Caroline is in labor out in the middle of nowhere and Tyler is the only one there with her. Set sometime around season 4 or 5 after Tyler's mom was killed.


**Title: And Baby Makes Three**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Tyler and Caroline**

**Summary: Caroline is in labor out in the middle of nowhere and Tyler is the only one there with her. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything. If I did they would have a baby already.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

Caroline took hold of Tyler's hand squeezing it tight. She let out a scream as another contraction took over. It was supposed to be magical she had been told, but this wasn't, it was painful. The idea of pushing a baby out of a hole that was so small. It was scary as hell and wonderful at the same time.

"Breathe in and out, Care," Tyler said kissing the top of Caroline's head. She didn't need to breathe, but he figured it might help.

He knew going to a hospital wasn't a good idea. She was a vampire and he was a hybrid. Those two things did not mix with a hospital. He wasn't going to have his child taken from him or killed. He couldn't risk it getting back to Klaus either that he had a child. Klaus would kill the baby on principal. Then again, he might take it from them and he couldn't live with that.

At the moment they were in the back woods of Tennessee alone. The day that Caroline told him she was pregnant they had left home. Tyler refused to let anybody hurt the woman he loved or their child. They had friends back home and Caroline's mom too, but they all knew the baby was going to be special. They couldn't stay in Mystic Falls with the baby.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline's mom had given her blessing when they left home. She had just made them promise to let her see her grandchild. He just wished that his mom could see the baby. However, Klaus had killed her and almost Caroline when she tried to stop him.

Caroline had tried to save her by healing her with blood, but it hadn't worked. He missed his mom every day, but knew she would be proud of him right now. He wished they could find a way to kill Klaus so they could live in peace.

Until the day that Klaus was dead they would have to keep moving. After tonight they would have to go to another place. They had been moving every two months for the last nine months. He was just glad that Damon had gotten them the four door truck. It had been a wedding present for them. They had decided to get a camper to go on the back of it too. They wanted the baby to be protected and their selves against the weather.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline breathed in and then out before she started pushing. She was so glad that Tyler was there with her. She couldn't do this without him, "It hurts," she fell back against the make shift bed that he'd made. It wasn't the best, but was what they could do in a hurry. She had thought she had another two days, but her water had broken seven hours ago. She shut her eyes letting out another cry of pain.

"I know, Care, but you have to keep pushing," he kissed her hand before looking back down to see if she was ready to push the baby out. The last seven hours had been long. He had been holding her and kissing her. He knew she was in pain from the contractions. She had broken his hand at one point, but the bone had healed.

He had been reading stuff in a few books he'd picked up. None of them talked about how to deliver a baby in the middle of nowhere. They also didn't say what to expect from a child that was part vampire and part hybrid. They were just going to have to figure that out on their own.

Tyler told her to push again because she was ready to bring their child into this world. He smiled up at her so glad that he had fallen in love with her. He was glad that he had come back to her. He had left Jules that night and come home to his mom. He'd been almost killed, but he survived. Jules had died in his place and he felt bad she'd died, but he was glad he was alive.

He was lucky to have the most beautiful woman in his life. She was the one that got him through becoming a hybrid. He had been happy the day she had agreed to marry him and the day of their wedding had been wonderful. Elena and Bonnie had put it together before they had left home. Stefan and Liz had walked her down the aisle because Damon had done the wedding. It wasn't like they could get a real minister to do it at the last second.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline let out another shout before pushing as hard as she could. It took two more times before their child came out though. She heard the baby crying and couldn't be happier. She started crying because she had been so scared that the baby would be born dead. It had broken her heart to think about it.

They couldn't see a doctor because of what they were. She was not going to be ashamed of being a vampire. She never had been and she wouldn't start now. It just would have to be like it was. Tyler understood it just like she did and when their child was older they could only hope he or she would too. They would make sure their child had a wonderful life, better than they'd had so far.

Tyler lifted the crying baby up looking at Caroline with a smile, "He's a boy, we have a baby boy," they hadn't cared about the sex as long as he was healthy and happy. It was the only thing that mattered to them. He knew it would have broken Caroline's heart if their child had died. He'd told her every night that the baby was going to be okay. He had been terrified of the same thing, but never let on.

Caroline smiled through the tears looking at their baby boy. They hadn't decided on a name yet, but they had picked three names out that would fit. They had stayed up the last three nights picking them out. She hadn't been able to sleep because she was in so much pain. Her whole body had hurt and she'd been craving blood like crazy.

The only blood that had been able to stay down in the last three months was Tyler's. Any other blood made her sick and she'd puke it back up instantly. She had been scared that she would starve until one night three months ago. Tyler told her to drink from him and she had. "He's wonderful," she said.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"He has his mom's blue eyes," Tyler said sitting beside of her wiping the blood from their son's body. Once he had most of the blood off he handed him to Caroline. He loved her so much more for given him a child. He knew something about pain, but he didn't what it felt like to go through labor. He could never imagine what that would feel like, but it had to be up there with shifting.

"He has your hair," Caroline said kissing the top of their son's head. He had just enough hair for them to tell what color it was. "He's so small," she was a little worried though because of his size. She wished she would know how much he weighed and his length, but they wouldn't be able to do that either.

"He will grow up, I was really small when I was born too," Tyler said to make her feel better. "We are going to be fine," he wanted to reassure her that this was going to be easy. However, he had no proof of that. They were already a family and the baby made three now.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline kissed him putting all the love she had in the kiss. Tyler returned the kiss and her love. He'd loved her since the day she started helping him with being a werewolf. She could have died that night, but she risked her life. She'd done the same thing by being with him. They would have to watch their backs and keep their child safe. If anybody found out how special he was then they might kill or take him. They were not an option he was ready to deal with.

Tyler looked down at their son who was snuggled against his wife, "We should name him Jacob Matthew," he said mixing two of the full names they picked out. He knew how much she liked Twilight. She had read all four books at least six times in the last year. He'd said no, but he would do anything to make her happy.

"You're so whipped, my sweet husband," Caroline said before agreeing, "That is a perfect name," it was also one of their best friends name too. "Are you Jacob Matthew Lockwood?" Caroline asked their son and he took hold of her finger with his little hand.

"He likes it," Tyler said putting his arm around Caroline and holding her close. He took hold of his son's other hand in aw how small he was. They would have to move before long, but tonight they would stay here. He'd let her rest after all she'd brought their son into the world. She deserved to have a break from moving

**The End**


End file.
